leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prehistoric Hunters
}}Prehistoric Hunters is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a prehistoric Runeterra, each of the champions represent monster hunters or the monsters themselves. Lore "Monster pelts. So retro."| }} ;Hunters * * * * * ;Monsters * * * History The hunt is on BY POPSTAR URFThe hunt is on ;Day 21 We tracked the creature until dusk, then made camp for the night. The other hunters are tired and the wounded cannot travel much further, but we must continue. All this death, the agony; it cannot be this meaningless. We will slay it. ;Day 35 The beast struck in the night. It moved as water yet its hide was iron. Our spears shattered, our shields cracked. None survived, save me. I’ve burned what was left and set in the direction of the creature. I will kill it or die in its razor teeth. ;Day 43 The three hunters came at dawn and robbed me of my destiny. They attacked the beast with weapons and armor shaped from unfathomable monsters. Their strikes were like thunder cast with spinning blades and spiked flails. The unkillable beast, slaughtered by three. The creature that massacred my men, my brothers, felled so quickly. They butchered it and were gone soon after. By the look of the fire in their eyes, a new hunt was on. One Simple Rule Academy Adventures What does a day in the life of Academy Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vlad look like? Wonder no longer! We collaborated with Gutter Rat, a wickedly talented community creator, to bring the students’ school shenanigans to life.Community Collab Comics Collection Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone’s favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * The Olaf vs. Everything comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. * This theme was heavily inspired by series. * Despite having their canon visual appearances, , , , and of these worlds are considered as alternate universe characters.Olaf vs Everything Alternate Universe ** can be seen in the . * is planned be added by Riot into the Prehistoric Hunters skin set in future in-game patches.Skins in skin sets update * Characters from the Prehistoric Hunters universe have some connections to the Academy universe. ** and can be seen accidentally time displacing , , and in the comic series Academy Adventures. |-| Skins= Anivia PrehistoricSkin.jpg|Prehistoric Anivia, Cho'Gath, and Renekton Sejuani BeastHunterSkin.jpg|Beast Hunter Draven, Sejani, and Tryndamere Ryze TribalSkin.jpg|Tribal Ryze Shyvana BoneclawSkin.jpg|Boneclaw Shyvana Media Gallery= Beast Hunter Splash Concept.png|Beast Hunter Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Prehistoric Skins Splash concept.jpg|Prehistoric Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Anivia Prehistoric Concept 01.jpg|Prehistoric Anivia Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Anivia Prehistoric Model 01.jpg|Prehistoric Anivia Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Cho'Gath Prehistoric Concept 01.jpg|Prehistoric Cho'Gath Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Draven BeastHunter Model 01.jpg|Beast Hunter Draven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Draven BeastHunter Model 02.png|Beast Hunter Draven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Sejuani BeastHunter Concept 01.jpg|Beast Hunter Sejuani Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) de:Urzeitliche Jäger (Skinreihe) Category:Draven Category:Sejuani Category:Tryndamere Category:Anivia Category:Cho'Gath Category:Renekton Category:Olaf Category:Alternate Universe Category:Trundle Category:Prehistoric Hunters Category:Shyvana